Dorvish Stability and Security Group
The Dorvish Stability and Security Group (Dorvish: Stabilitäts-und Sicherheitsgruppe, SSG Lorman: Dōrviski stabilitāti be niwārgingisku gruppi, DSNG) was an independent agency of the Dorvish government responsible for assisting foreign nations in building their armed forces, security structures, enhancing regional cooperation and stabilizing their country from internal and external threats. The DSSG had it's roots in the informal group which had the same name that operated underneath the auspices of the Committee on Federal Security. In early 3500 the Dorvish President formally announced that the DSSG would become an independent government agency whose Federal Administrator, commonly known as Director, would be appointed by him pending the approval of the Federal Council of the Dorvish Federation. The primary mission of the DSSG was the "...stability and security of foreign nations around the world with the assistance of the Dorvish Federation's resources and efforts." The DSSG is known for their efforts in Kafuristan and Jakania, where they are a visible part of Dorvish influence on the nation. The agency closed down in March 3970. Overview The Dorvish Stability and Security Group is a independent government agency with a Federal Administrator, unofficially known as Director, appointed by the Dorvish President and confirmed by the Federal Council due to it's secrecy and importance. The DSSG has around 500 employees and operates 5 groups which are tasked with assisting foreign nations in various types of rebuilding and improvements to their military and security forces. History In August 3519 President Maksimov appointed Ortwin Horn as the new Federal Administrator of the DSSG with a unanimous vote of the Federal Council. President Angsar Alaric von Petrov announced in March 3970 that the Dorvish Stability and Security Group would cease operations, in a lengthy report to the Committee on Economics, Finance and the State Budget and the Committee on Foreign Policy of the State Council it was decided that it served few purposes and had largely been neglected in the past several decades. Contributors *Government of Dorvik *Armed Forces of Dorvik *Federal Security Service (Dorvik) *Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik) *Military Intelligence Service (Dorvik) Structure *'Stability Group A' (Personnel: 100) - Stability Group A was tasked with administrative and governmental stability, assisting nations in building an effective bureaucratic structure which strives to be as efficient as possible. SG-A is usually used in re-construction efforts and re-building a nations governmental capabilities. *'Stability Group B' (Personnel: 100) - Stability Group B was tasked with assisting and re-building a nations economic infrastructure and works closely with the Dorvish economic officials and structures to re-build the capabilities of the foreign nation. *'Security Group I' (Personnel: 100) - Security Group I was tasked with working with the nations armed forces and rebuilding defensive capabilities as well as assisting in rebuilding the policing structures of the nation while not focusing on security structures. *'Security Group II' (Personnel: 100) - Security Group II was tasked with in assisting nations rebuilding their security structures, not limited to special police forces and intelligence agencies. *'Special Stability and Security Group "''Rapax"''' (Personnel: 100) - The SSSG "Rapax" was an elite task force of Dorvish agents who are tasked with providing clandestine services and special services to foreign nations throughout the globe. Category:Armed Forces of DorvikCategory:Government and politics of Dorvik